1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to footwear and more particularly to athletic positioning footwear.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known, a wide variety of shoes are available in today's market. The types, designs, and style of the shoes vary greatly depending on their use. For example, dress shoes have a particular design and style based on a more formal use. As another example, athletic shoes have a particular design and style based on their use while playing sports. For instance, each of tennis shoes, golf shoes, running shoes, cross training shoes, hiking shoes, basketball shoes, etcetera have a particular sole pattern, a sole design, an insole design, and upper shoe portion design. In addition, each type of athletic shoe may further include a lateral stability design, an arch support design, a pronation compensation design, and/or a supination compensation design.
As another specific example, FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a cross sectional front view and a cross-sectional side view of a pair of baseball spikes. As is shown, the baseball spikes include a sole, a padded insole, an upper shoe portion, and cleats (or spikes). The positioning of the cleats facilitates better traction in grass and/or dirt while playing baseball. In these figures, the sole and/or the padded insole provide a relatively flat platform for the foot within the baseball spikes. In some designs of baseball spikes, the heel portion of the shoe may be higher than the toe portion of the shoe from a side perspective.